


one word (stubbornness)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (stubbornness)

Frank was not used to having a key to Karen’s apartment and as an result, he rarely used it. In the three months that he had it, he used it probably less than five times - in fact he barely kept it on his person. It was not something he wanted to have on him. Sure, it was unlikely that someone was going to be able to figure out the location of her apartment just by her key - but thats the story he’s going with.

He stopped outside her door and looked both ways before leaning forward to jimmy open the lock. It took him a few moments, but he was quickly in her apartment. He took a few steps into her apartment, looking around as he heard Karen’s laptop further into the apartment. He moved slowly into her apartment until he caught sight of her sitting on her bed.

Karen was surrounded by a pile of papers covered in sticky notes with her laptop in front of her, her fingers furiously. She doesn’t notice his presence until he came toward the bed and picked up one of the files that surrounded her. She reached her hand up and plucked the piece of paper out of his hand, returning it to the place where Frank had picked it up from. “I have a system, don’t ruin it.” She said.

Frank raised an eyebrow and settled on the floor by her bed. He could tell by the way the look in her eyes that they are not going out to dinner tonight. They had a place they liked to go to about an hour away where people didn’t recognize Frank – or if they did they were just too scared of him to do anything about it. He leaned forward and picked up her phone, unlocking it and typing in her passcode so he could call in take out. “You should really get a better lock for your door.” He said, lifting the phone to his ear.

She smiled and looked up, watching as he ordered from her favorite Thai place. He knew she was too stubborn to change the locks, just like he was too stubborn to actually use the key that she gave him. Karen rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop, looking through a few files on her bed. “You should really use the key I gave you.”

 


End file.
